How it could have ended
by KillingCurseEyes33
Summary: Harry Potter could have ended in an entirely different way. Series of interconnected one shots. Rated M for character death and slight gore.
1. Prologue

_**Warnings: character death and some gore in later chapters.**_

 _ **Author's note: This story will be a series of one shots with the same theme. I apologize if there are mistakes and any commentary is appreaciated. Have fun.**_

 _ **Disclamer: I do not own anything except my ideas. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's.**_

The dark lord gazed upon the small house in Godric's hollow with intense satisfaction. Peter Pettigrew had disclosed the location of the Potter family safe house at last. As he approached the front door, he hesitated a few moments. He wondered if he could truly accomplish this murder in cold blood. He did not wish to kill any young children when their views could still be swayed to his side.

Voldemort's resolve soon hardened when he reminded himself that his plans could not be thwarted by a this foolish prophecy. Though the infant was harmless now, he would surely grow to be a thorn in his side. He needed his followers to harbour no doubts during this key moment of the war.

Voldemort blast through the door off it's hinges with a dramatic flair and an eerie cackle. He only had to take a few steps before his prey blocked his path. No words were exchanged before he engaged James Potter in a fast paced duel. Though the man had served as an auror and was a formidable opponent, he was no match for a lord. After putting up a truly valiant effort, the Potter lord was soon fell to a well-aimed killing curse.

 _The only shortcoming this curse has is that the death is instantaneous and leaves no physical traces._ The dark lord thought in faint disappointment. _But then again, it's what makes it so devastating._

Voldemort cast a cursory homenum revelio to confirm that the baby wasn't hidden in plain sight before silently ascending the staircase. He soon located the nursery and blasted through the door after trying a simple alohomora with no positive result.

Voldemort started to head towards the crib, but was soon blocked. Lily Potter's fiery hair intensified the determined gleam in her green eyes. The woman begged him to spare her son's life again and again, only for the dark lord to become more annoyed with every attempt. He ordered her to step aside, but she only howled to kill her instead. Tired of this foolish woman, he watched her body fall to the floor with vindictive satisfaction.

After stepping over her cooling corpse, he laid his eyes on the young child to try to discern what made this child hold the potential to vanquish him. Other than his peculiar green eyes, he seemed to be like every other sniveling brat he had seen over his lifetime.

However, upon further observation, he realized that the child was peculiar. Though the baby's plump cheeks were streaked with tears and snot dribbled out of his nostrils, he was staring right into the dark lord's eyes with no sign of fear. He also seemed to have already inherited the Potter messy hair and useless bravado.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter." Voldemort said. "Understand that this is not in any way personal. Avada kedavra!"

The sickly green curse burst forward from his wand at lightning speed. Harry's eyes seemed to become even more vibrant with the killing curse's light reflecting on his green orbs. When the spell finally hit its mark, The infant's eyes quickly glazed over and it's body went limp.

 _Well, that was anticlimactic,_ he thought as a smug smile slowly appeared on the dark lord's face. Now he only had to kill the young Longbottom to assure his reign over the wizarding world. After setting the house ablaze, he disappeared with a soft crack. The order of the phoenix would find only a pile of ashes and a giant snake slithering in a skull floating in the dark sky.

end

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Poochiemay**_

 _ **ps: My friend is writing stories in french on this account. Any bilinguals are encouraged to go check it out.**_


	2. Book one part one

_**Author's note: This story contains two one shots. There will be four stories per book! Thanks you for reading.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's.**_

Sorting

Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop and looked at the group of first years who stared at the majestic great hall with awe. The children politely clapped when a student were placed into their house, impatiently waiting for their turn. When Minerva called Harry Potter to the stool, an air of anticipation and excitement filled the hall. Every person tried see the legendary boy as the boy's head was covered by the sorting hat. Albus assessed the young wizard with a keen eye.

 **i** The boy was on the short side and had a messy hairdo. He was a carbon copy of his father, except for the remarkable green eyes he had hidden behind round spectacles. Albus wondered for a moment what house he would go to, but quickly dismissed any doubts when he remembered the reports he had gotten from Arabella and Hagrid. If they were indeed accurate, he had no doubt he would go to gryffindor.

The tense silence permeated the room as the wait for Harry Potter's sorting became ridiculously long. Suddenly, the sorting hat straightened from its natural slouch and bellowed out.

"Gryffindor's heir!"

As the boys tie's stripes became gold and red, the gryffindor emblem appeared on his robe and the some of the muggleborns appeared thoroughly confused, gasps and exclamations of surprise rang out in the hall. Meanwhile, Albus tried to find a way to deal with this situation. Harry would become more independent when his status as an heir of one of the four legendary founders. Albus's influence on the boy would lessen and Harry could defy his orders. Moreover, Albus would have to give Gryffindor's sword to the boy since it was known that he possessed the priceless artifact. If Harry learned about its existence, he would demand to have the blade. Albus's reputation as a wise but slightly eccentric grandfatherly headmaster would be shattered. It was more advantageous to his plans if he solved the problem immediately.

Albus also remembered the demands from the goblins to return the weapon to the bank. He knew of the ridiculous rule the goblins had with goblin-forged items, but he thought the object too valuable to just give away. He knew that if he gave the sword to Harry now, the goblins would know about it. They would probably not officialise Harry's status as heir if the boy didn't return the weapon to them in exchange. Even if this extremely convoluted plan did not work, the boy would still feel indebted to him because he would have gifted Harry with either a priceless artifact or a strong alliance with the goblins, depending on the boy's choices and perceptiveness. After all, could still be a slytherin while still being slytherin's heir.

He stood from his seat and wordlessly shot out a couple of purple fireworks. When order was restored, he slowly walked to his podium to execute his improvised plan.

"It seems that one young Harry's ancestors was Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of this school. I possess myself the sword of Gryffindor and I will give young Harry his heritage."

As Albus raised his hands for dramatic effect, the sound of metal slicing flesh rang out in the hall. To Albus's great surprise, Gryffindor's sword had emerged from the sorting hat and had pierced Harry Potter's skull.

Time seemed to freeze while the boy's body slumped to the floor. Screams rang out when students saw the pool of blood that wa spreading on the floor. The more competent members of his staff started to examine the boy's body, but almost everyone was panicking. Albus tried to reinstate order, but it was to no avail.

As the hall descended into further chaos when the blood reached the group of unsorted first years, Albus wondered how he would recover from this incident. Certain people from the media would blame him for the death of the savior, but Albus could always blame the sorting hat for this unfortunate tragedy. If the journalists started investigating the boy's childhood, he would make sure all evidence he had a hand in it would disapear. Furthermore, the light had just lost their beacon of hope. If the dark side took advantage of this moment of weakness, the wizarding world would be doomed. They would need to turn to someone new for guidance.

 _Perhaps young Longbottom can be used as a replacement?_ Albus thought as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. After a few seconds, he started moving towards the body to complete his new plan. After all, he wouldn't want to be accused of murder.

End

* * *

courage

She had thought the wizarding world would be completely different from its muggle counterpart. She had thought would not be judged and ostracized for her love for books and that her hard work and unwavering effort would finally be respected by her peers. How wrong she was.

The sorting hat had suggested ravenclaw, but she was determined to try to break out of her timid shell and go to the house of lions. At first all seemed to be going according to plan until Lavender Brown asked if she wanted to paint her nails. After politely declining the offer, She went back to reading Hogwarts a history. The other girls shared a look before going back to their discussion about cosmetics.

When the first day of classes started, Hermione made sure to be extra early for her first transfiguration lesson. As the professor started to quiz them to determine at what level they were at, she eagerly raised her hand to answer the teacher's question. Soon, the soft whisper of jealousy could be heard wherever she went. It seemed she was destined to be singled out as the teacher's pet and know it all once again. She tried to help other students to show them her knowledge could be advantageous to them, but her bossy streak seemed to rear out every time. Months passed slowly but surely with most of her spare time spent trying to submerge herself in books and never return. Finally when Ron Weasley made a snide remark about her bossiness while she was clearly still in earshot, it became too much. Sprinting to the bathroom, she locked herself in a stall and quickly had the break down that had been a long time coming.

She cried for what seemed like hours before a smelt an unpleasant odor coming from the hall. The tiled floor seemed to vibrate every few seconds and the pungent smell seemed to become worse. When the bathroom door was opened, she slowly creeped out her head curiously to see who had come in. She thought that someone had finally decided to comfort her until she saw the enormous troll was slowly entering the room. It looked almost comical with it's disproportionately tiny head and gigantic hands compared to the rest of his body. Though it was its figure was vaguely humanoid, the gray skin you could see seemed disfigured and his legs seemed to be mere stubs. The short moment she had taken identify it as the most dangerous species of troll was long enough for it to spot her. She immediately started screaming at the top of her lungs in hopes to attract the attention of anyone nearby. With a speed and agility that contradicted his former slowness, he swung a giant wooden club and destroyed the bathroom stalls in one fell swoop.

Her cries were abruptly cut off when the debris covered her quivering form. She covered her head with her hands and started to lose any hope for rescue. Thankfully, Harry Potter soon appeared with his faithful sidekick before the troll had killed her with his giant club. However, he seemed to freeze in his tracks when he saw what beast he would have to defeat to save the damsel in distress. He brandished his wand and aimed a stunner at the hulking beast. The spell hit it's mark before instantly rebounding with no discernible damage.

The mountain troll slowly turned around and focused on the new puny humans that had entered its territory with a furious expression on his face. It let out a guttural roar before bringing its club down on the tiny human that had dared attack him. Though Ronald was able to dodge the blow, the boy-who-lived was not so fortunate. The sickening sound of squelching flesh reverberated through the room. Hermione felt her breath catch and a knot for in her stomach. She wanted to look away from the horrifying sight, needed to look away, but her eyes seemed glued to the scene. As the troll's club lifted from the corpse, she had but a scant few seconds to register the growing pool of blood and Harry's unnaturally contorted body before the teachers burst into the room. Though she escaped the fatal encounter physically intact, the mental scars of the unnatural stillness of Harry's mangled corpse would haunt her forever.

End

 _Poochiemay_


End file.
